Episode 8017 (14th December 2012)
Plot Chesney's suspicious when Fiz lies that she hasn't spoken to Tyrone recently. He confides in Katy that he thinks Fiz is having an affair with Tyrone. Carla shocks Peter by revealing she's booked them a flight to LA for this afternoon. Peter dreads saying goodbye to Simon. Karl's hacked-off that Stella didn't turn up last night. Sunita suggests they go out together instead but Karl refuses. Stella and Jason are like giggly teenagers after spending the night together, but when Eva arrives at the Rovers, Stella swiftly bundles Jason out of the back door in his boxer shorts. Shivering Jason creeps home along the ginnel and astonishes Eileen and Paul by arriving at No.11 in only his pants. Leanne and Nick refuse to let Peter see Simon, arguing that he's been upset enough. Leanne points out that Peter is choosing Carla over his own son. Karl tackles Stella, who takes great delight in revealing that she failed to show because she got lucky with a bloke. Karl's stung. Carla informs Michelle and Rob that she's moving back to LA permanently and drops the bombshell that she's selling the factory. Craig helps Kirk store his frozen turkeys in the butcher's shop freezer. They are thwarted by the discovery that there's no electricity. Rob rails at Carla for dumping him and Michelle after they kept the business afloat. Carla offers them first refusal but Rob's realistic enough to know that he'll never raise the money. Michelle softens as Carla explains how unhappy she is but Rob remains livid. Lloyd reports to Steve that all of their drivers are being held up by lollipop men across town. Steve orders Dennis to call off his sabotage but Dennis refuses unless Steve speaks to Brian and withdraws his allegations. Steve's stymied. Ken tries to dissuade Peter from leaving, but to no avail. They hug and Peter leaves. Kirk and Craig run an extension lead from the bookies flat to the butcher's shop to power the freezer. Beth's impressed by their enterprise, anticipating a prosperous Christmas. Chesney confronts Tyrone, accusing him of sleeping with Fiz. Tyrone's shocked. Peter and Carla prepare to depart for the airport. Rob catches them just in time and he and Carla make amends. Nick smugly tells Peter that he'll look after Simon. Peter and Carla leave in a taxi. Stella returns Jason's clothes to No.11. The air crackles with sexual tension and in no time they are kissing ardently. Eileen walks in on Stella and Jason locked in a passionate clinch. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Craig Tinker since 9th July 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla shocks Peter by revealing she has booked them a flight to LA for that afternoon; and Chesney accuses Tyrone of sleeping with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes